narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heated Desert Nights
"Damn its hot.... it would be a good idea to just teleport out of here." Comato said taking off his sweaty jacket. He had been traveling through a desert located in the Land of Wind. Hell, he didn't even know why he was traveling through the godforsaken desert. Sweat tickled down the side of his face shining with the moon that lit the sky. Comato turned his attention to the bright moon just gazing at it with his dark eyes. "But that would be taking the easy way out." He decided to get rid of the jacket knowing that he had dozens more of the same design at home. Slowly picking up speed, getting a sudden burst of energy, he sprinted through the desert. While running, Comato's mind constantly brought back bad memories of his past. He now remembered why he traveling so often. He could never officially let go of all the death that stained and scarred his life, transforming him into the person he is today. He stopped suddenly, standing still while sweat leaked out of the pores of his body. He saw a figure in the distance and pondered on whether to check it out or not. It had been quite a while since Kimi and Raido got separated, "Just what was the deal with that guy? He promised to take me to the mysterious Uchiha female, and now he suddenly vanishes! Now... I'm stuck in some desert in the middle of the Land of Wind. Could this possibly get any worse?" Kimi thought has she sank her sandals into the warm sand with each step. Strangely enough, this desert apparently maintained a similar temperature through out the whole year, night and day. She had expected it to be much colder during the night, explained by the fact she had pulled over the hood from the white desert travel coat she got prior to coming here. However, the bigger problem remains: what the hell should she do now? She could try look for Raido, maybe he could still be somewhere close. Or... should she start looking for the Uchiha female on her own? To be honest with herself, she was starting to get tired of hide-and-seek games. Comato focused his sights on the figure, it seemed to take the shape of a woman. He became sightly intrigued and quickly moved his hands in a motion to catch the woman's attention. He once again picked up his pace to meet the woman. Sensing the movement through her peripheral vision, Kimi slowly turned her head towards the source. A young man with black hair and bare-chested seemed to be running towards her direction. She stopped where she stood and readied herself just in case the boy were up to no good. Comato eventually reached that woman's location. He walked up to formally greet the her, greatly admiring the shape of her hour glass frame. "I didn't think that anyone would be out here besides myself. Hello, my name is Comato." The young hooded Uchiha kept her gaze up on Comato's onyx eyes. She remained in place and silent, hoping she wouldn't have to ask what it was he wanted. Comato noticed that the woman's face had remained unchanged as she didn't respond to his polite greeting. "Well then." He scratched the top of his head wondering what to say next, clearly seeing that she was not interested in whatever he had to say. "I was just wondering why you are walking out in this desert alone and with a hood on your head? Aren't you hot?...well of course you're hot but don't you think it a little too warm for that?" "I can bear it, and I could ask you the same, as to why you're here. But I don't have time for small-talk right now. I've got something else to do." Kimi replied in her usual cool monotone, slowly turning her back on Comato and continuing on her way, but not dropping her guard just yet. If she couldn't find Raido or the Uchiha female herself by the next day, it would be best to get out of the desert as soon as possible by then, before the elements took their toll on her body. "Well maybe I can be of some assistance?" The man replied following after the woman. "Maybe you could just slow down and tell me what I can do to help." Comato said placing his hand on her shoulder. As soon Kimi felt Comato's hand touch her shoulder, she quickly glanced back at him, and a distinct sound of metal being unsheathed came from under her right sleeve. After a few seconds of silence, Kimi speaks in the very same tone as before, apparently unshaken by the dubious interaction, "For your own well-being, I suggest you don't do that again." The metallic sound resonates again in the warm desert night, and Kimi takes a few steps away from Comato while keeping an eye on him. When a few feet away, she finally turns her back on him again, "You can tail me if you want, just remind yourself to keep this same distance between us as we travel. Any other funny business, and everything above your collar-bone will be a fine red mist in a split-second. Understood?" Kimi spoke now with a slightly more cautionary tone. Things took a darker turn as tensions escalated between them. Comato gave her a blank facial expression, showing that her threats were clearly falling on deaf ears. "Why so hostile? We are both friends here, right?" Growing curious to see her reaction, Comato reached out to touch her once again. Kimi quickly spun around and went to slap away his hand, "What the hell is your deal?!" Her voice and expression now had a clear tone of anger. As Kimi would turn to slap Comato's hand, he would practically grab her hand in the same instance. "Deal? Ummm...I don't really have a deal. I'm just trying to be friendly." "Look, I don't want a friend. Can you stop being a nuisance already?" Kimi's tone seemed a bit calmer, though Comato couldn't really tell due to her stoic nature. "Well with an attitude like that, it would seem that friends is something that you lack." Comato let Kimi's hand free returning his own to the side of his body. "Your hands are quite soft. I wonder if your lips are as soft as your hands?" "Ugh... give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste chakra on you!" Kimi was clearly annoyed at this point. Unbeknowst to Comato, a small field of static was starting to generate around Kimi. "Because that would be mean." Comato could tell that the woman was not fond of his constant flirting, ignoring these obvious signs, Comato would continue to trying and start a friendly conversation that clearly wasn't going to happen. "But if you are going to be like that I guess I will just leave you be." He started to move closer to her. Actually pretending to walk past her. When walking past her, he attempted to quickly grab the back of her neck and went to pull her in to land a kiss on her soft lips; staying there until she felt the need to push him off. As soon as Comato's lips barely touched Kimi's, a lightning aura enveloped Kimi and she delivered a powerful blow on Comato's gut, which would likely send him tumbling on the sand and against a rock, "You filth! Do you have a death wish or something?!" Kimi's temper was now bordering on furious.. As a consequence for trying to kiss someone he didn't know, Comato would be taken completely off guard by Kimi's assault. Her direct blow to his abdomen would have more than enough force to create a significant amount of distance between the two, with Comato smashing into the ground during the process. "Damn...." Comato groaned in pain, lifting himself out of the small crater that was created by his impact to the ground. "Is it so wrong to want to taste the lips of such a beautiful person?" Comato retorted cracking a smile. "I think you can do better than that. I barely felt that."